Even the Devil knows fear
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: There are things in this world even the Devil was afraid of...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Just a small idea I came up with and which I have written and translated within 40 minutes :3

I just had to write this down^^

Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
I translated this from german into english^^  
 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you**. ;)

* * *

 **Even the Devil knows fear**

A bright light and a subsequent, loud thunder woke Archangel Michael on this night.

He had gone to bed, because he had been so exhausted by his work that he needed some time alone and at some point he must have fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.

This didn't happen often, but when it happened and when he fell asleep, he slept like a stone.

But the loud thunder and the raging storm outside woke even him from his sleep.

And not only that woke him in this dark night...

A whimper came to his ears.

A heart-rending whimper and immediately God's eldest angel jumped up from his bed and opened the door to his bedroom, from which the whimpering sound had come and he found a small Lucifer standing outside his door, with tears and fear in his eyes and he was crying heartbreaking.

Michael looked down at the little angel and he felt a stab in his heart when he saw the thick tears that rolled down his cheeks and every lightning and every loud thunderclap made him wince and cry some more.

"I'm scared Michael!" he sobbed and Michael sighed, before he bent down to him with a gentle smile on his lips and took him in his arms.

"Oh Lucifer, don't be scared. It's just a thunderstorm. It can't hurt you."

"But it scares me..."

The small Archangel whimpered again and buried his face into Michael's chest, when he could hear another loud thunderclap and Michael quickly closed the door to his bedroom and lay down in his bed together with Lucifer.

The young Archangel didn't let go of him. Not even when the Elder put the blanket over both of them, pressed him even more against his body, and his small fingers clutched his robe and he kept sobbing with fear.

Michael let him cry, because he could still remember his first thunderstorm and he remembered that he threw himself into his father's arms and had just been crying as heartbreaking as Lucifer was doing it now.

"Why did father create something as terrible as this Michael?"

The elder smiled again and he looked at his little brother's face and gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Where there is light, there is also darkness, little brother. Without this, the balance of our world would fall apart."

"I-I don't understand..."

"Shhh Lucifer, that's okay. One day you'll understand it. And now come here, let's go to sleep."

"I can't. I'm still scared…"

"You don't have to. I'm with you."

Michael's voice sounded so gentle and soothing that Lucifer's tears began to dry and even a small smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around his big brother's chest and snuggled close to him and closed his eyes, when Michael stroked his fingers gently through his black, curly hair.

"That's good Lucifer. Sleep. I will watch over you."

"All night?"

"All night."

Lucifer's smile widened and he snuggled back against the chest of the other angel who thereby folded his wings protectively around him.

"I love you Michael..."

Even the older angel smiled lovingly because of the words and he gave his brother a gentle kiss on the forehead that made Lucifer forget about the storm and only the feeling of love and security now spread inside his body and drove out the fear and the darkness.

"I love you too Lucifer..."

That night Lucifer defeated his fear of the darkness, but this shouldn't be the end of the story, because his own story took a terrible end.

An end, so cruel that even the Almighty had not seen it coming, because at the end of the story Lucifer was no longer scared of the darkness, because the darkness had taken over his body for a long, long time and had filled his heart with hatred.

He grew from a small angel to one of the most powerful and most dangerous beings in the history of creation.

He rebelled against his father and heaven, waged war against them all and his big brother sent him to God's command into exile and threw him down into the underworld, where he created his own dark world, which he later called hell.

A place, where the fear was born out of the darkness, that ruled since then in Lucifer's heart.

And at the end of the story it was Lucifer himself, who created those terrible thunderstorms and let them out on his father's world and thus taught his creation fear.

Even when he tried to forget that even the devil had been scared of a thunderstorm a long, long time ago...

 **The end**


End file.
